As is known in the art, DC-DC converters are used to drive a variety of loads. For example, DC-DC converters can be used to drive LEDs (light emitting devices), such as LEDs present in cell phones. However, known DC-DC converters are limited to driving one type of device, e.g., LED, at a given time. For example, Part No. LM3520 Integrated White LED Driver with Organic LED Display Power Supply by National Semiconductor Corporation has a first mode in which WLEDs are driven and a second mode in which organic LEDs (OLEDs) are driven. The OLEDs and WLEDs are not driven at the same time.